Supernova Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the first installment of User:Ichigo-tan's Pretty Cure franchise. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, the series will air on February 7, 2015. Story ::Supernova Pretty Cure! Episodes Once a year, a shooting star named Galactic Star goes through the galaxy which makes all dreams and wishes come true all year. But, on the day of when the Galactic Star was to come past, it didn't come past, leaving Queen Belle, the ruler of Galactic Palace, worried about what had happened. She sent Wish down to Earth to found Pretty Cure to search for the Galactic Star and find out the mystery of what happened. Down on Earth, Wish meets Himeno Shigeko, a girl who dreams of becoming an illusionist, when she is confronted by Morgana. Unable to fight Morgana, Wish gives Shigeko the transformation item, Silver Compact, which transforms her into Cure Glamour. Joined by Hanamiya Yuno (Cure Lime), Shigeko fights against Crashing Reality, who she thinks might have something to do with the missing Galactic Star... Characters Cures / - The cheerful, talented fourteen year old girl who attends St. Magie Espoir as a second year student. She dreams of becomes an illusionist and performs a lot of magic tricks for the people who have nothing to do. Her friends all found her lovable and caring, and she also agrees with them and is a afraid of heights and thunder and lightning storms. / - The happy-go-lucky and optimistic fourteen year old girl who is the next door neighbour of Shigeko. She gets easily upset and is very emotional and her hobby is drawing. When she is bored, Yuno is often drawing anything that comes to her mind. She is very protective of Shigeko and is always looking out for her and making sure no one hurts her. / / - The third member of the team who was a member of Crashing Reality, but became a Pretty Cure in Episode 22. She switched sides due to how she thought she didn't belong and had weird things happening to her. She is kind and shy and very quiet and gains self-confidence from the help of Shigeko and Yuno. / - The mysterious fighter who first appeared in Episode 8. She is 12 years old and reveals herself as Rumi to the three girls in Episode 27. She hands out advice to the girls on how to fight better and how to gain group attacks. She is very good at singing and she is in the school choir and she is also very sporty. She is the daughter of Queen Belle and came down to Earth in search for the Galactic Star all by herself. Mascots - The only mascot of the series. She serves as the mascot partner of both Shigeko and Yuna, and later on Aida and Rumi. She is childish and a crybaby but she can be quite serious when focusing on the job ahead. She is sent to Earth by Queen Belle in search of the Galactic Star that had gone missing on the day it was to make all dreams and wishes to come true. She ends her sentences with "~rimu". Crashing Reality - He is the ruler of Crashing Reality. Artan is very cruel and mischievous and hates it when he doesn't get what he wants or the generals don't return with the Galactic Star or saying they defeated Pretty Cure. He attempts to get the Galactic Star and destroy it so there won't be any dreams or wishes that come true and only bad luck and terribleness will be found on Earth. is the trio who works for Artan and also sometimes works alongside Morgana. They fight the Pretty Cures individually but most of the time they work together. The members are: * - One of the members of the trio. Evy is the first member to fight against the Cures and gets along well with Morgana than the others. She has mid-back wavy pink hair and is often seen holding a gold rod that can extend to a scepter. * - One of the members of the trio. Azazel is the second member to battle the Cures and he is headstrong and powerful and hates to give up. He has short black with red eyes and he uses a gray crossbow. * - One of the members of the trio. Narcisse is the final member to battle Pretty Cure and he is the most powerful of the group, even though he can be clumsy and careless. He has dark blue hair and eyes and uses a bronze trident as his weapon. - The monsters of the series who are summoned when the generals use their powers to create them. Their name stands for "Dark Magic". Others - The queen of Galactic Palace. Queen Belle is a kind and caring woman who is always looking out for others. - A classmate of Shigeko and Yuna. Ichiro is a fun-loving boy who loves to joke around and make the atmosphere full of happiness. He can be a bit clumsy and sometimes can say things without thinking first. He is the best friend of Tsubasa. - A classmate of Shigeko and Yuna. Yua is interested in outer space and dreams of becoming an astronaut when she is older. She can be a bit up herself and looking down on others like they are dirty socks. - The best friend of Ichiro and a classmate of Shigeko and Yuna. Tsubasa is an easygoing guy who is usually seen with a poker face most the time, making it hard to know how he is feeling. He is very outgoing around his friends and can be very careless with cooking and his homework. - The quiet classmate of Shigeko, Yuno, Ichiro and Tsubasa. Hibiki is very into music and is very distant from his classmates. He is afraid of talking to others, afraid they might say something mean to him. He is a bit of a bookworm and he is very helpful towards his elders. - The grandmother of Rumi. Reine is kind and caring and always trying to help others and look after though who need it. She is very good with advice and looking out for her grand daughter. Items * - The transformation device used by the four girls. * - The collectable items of the series. * - The sword-like weapon used by Cure Glamour. It is able to transform into an arrow. * - The rod-like weapon used by Cure Lime. * - The baton-like weapon used by Cure Twilight. * - The tambourine-like weapon used by Cure Chime. Trivia *This is the third series to start off with two Cures and add two later on in the show. *This is the first show to the order of colours being Pink - Green - Blue - Yellow. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where a green Cure doesn't appear when the series has a elemental sort of powers with five Cures. *This is the first series where the Cures civilian names do not relate to their Cure forms at all. *This is the third season to have a evil Cure become a Pretty Cure. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where it airs on Saturdays. *This is the second season where the ending song is named after the transformation phrase of the series. *This is the third season to have two openings, with the second one having "~Unlimited Ver~" in the title. The first two were Fresh Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. Category:Supernova Pretty Cure! Category:Fandom Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:User:Ichigo-tan